Cupids
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Before the ring was invented, it seemed that Cupids used Cupid Bows to spread love, as Coop took his "out of storage" to aid the Elders and the Warren witches against Neena's army. Cupids were infants or toddlers who died very young, they are recruited by veteran cupids to become messenger cherubs, trained to be full-time Cupids. Cupids are not allowed to visit or know anything about their family after they have moved on. They are also normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. Messenger Cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who are trained to become a Cupids. They are a younger form of their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to full-fledged Cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Cupid's Temple : Main Article: Cupid's Temple '' It's the home of Messenger Cherubs, Cupids and possible Cupid-Witches. Cupids usually go to the temple to gain information about their charges or even just to relax. In 2008, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop celebrate their first wedding anniversary in the Temple where they are served by a Messenger Cherub. Natural Enemy A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They are also connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazi could kill a Cupid by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. It's unknown if other demons of hate could kill a cupid in this manner. Powers and Abilities '''Active Powers' *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. * Beaming: The ability to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind. * Empathy: The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. This ability better enables them to guide and protect their charges. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Other Powers * Immortality: 'Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. * 'Regeneration: The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. List of Known Cupids *Coop *Kama Cupid-Witches and P.J. with Billie Jenkins]]The union of Phoebe and Coop produced the only three known Cupid-Witch hybrids. Their oldest daughter, P.J. Halliwell, is shown to possess the power to teleport other people, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. These hybrids may also inherit hybrid or pure wiccan abilities. 'Known Hybrids' *'P.J. Halliwell': She is the first known cupid hybrid in existence. So far, she has inherited three different cupids powers from her father and the basic powers of a witch from her mother. *'Parker Halliwell': She is the second known cupid hybrid in existence. It is possible she will possess both Cupid and witch powers. *'P. Halliwell': She is the third known cupid hybrid in existence. It is possible she will possess both Cupid and witch powers. Notes and Trivia *A potion was created to send a Cupid back to his plane. It includes Lavender, Oysters, Rosemary, Chocolate, Basic Caris Compound and Desire. *It was mentioned by the first Cupid that they are not allowed to make two people fall in love when that relationship is forbidden, as was the case with Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Category:Magical Beings Category:Cupids Category:Angelic Category:Species